Death's Trickster
by soitgoes-staygold
Summary: Dean, Loki, Constantine, and Jason travel back to the bunker after the case. Loki helps Jason remember and finds out about his impersonator, Gabriel.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. All rights go to the CW, Marvel and DC

The Impala pulled into the bunker's garage causing three out of the four men to groan with satisfaction. Loki just slowly blinked as his shoulders relaxed and he moved to get out of the cramped car. Why Constantine insisted he travel back to this "bunker" with them was beyond him. He should be searching for the Soul Gem, not catering to the demands of these mortals. It was bad enough he had to work with Stark, the man was a complete fool, but dealing with these three men was beyond his tolerance. The youngest, Jason, had no knowledge of the Soul Gem though it apparently was used to resurrect him. Constantine could be useful, he had an abundance of knowledge in regards to magic and the supernatural, at least for a mortal. The cars' driver, Dean, was another matter entirely. Loki could not figure out what his use was, the man could not perform magic like Constantine and he could not fight like Jason. Loki watched critically as all three men's bodies creaked as they stretched getting out of the car. He glanced around the garage noting the multiple cars and tools, all of which he had no knowledge of.

Dean motioned for them to follow him as the group made their way into the heart of the bunker. Loki let out a gasp as they entered a massive library, he was impressed to see such knowledge on Midgard, but he was shocked that Dean had access to it, the man was a grunt. Loki's eyes snapped over to the man who presumably owned this library, eyes swiftly drifting over an amazed Jason, only to find Dean heading in a different direction. Constantine however, strolled forth and plopped himself down on a large chair with an ashtray situated next to him, the exorcist had clearly been here before. As Loki turned to peruse the shelves he heard Dean call for Jason to come into the kitchen if he was hungry, Jason quickly left to find Dean.

"The Men of the Letters," Constantine spoke from his chair as he lit a cigarette, "that's who the bunker belongs too, well the Winchesters now, but they're legacies from their grandfather, Henry Winchester." Loki walked back around the shelves to the magician putting on his best nonchalant face. Constantine just gave him his patented lazy smirk, it annoyed Loki that the man could see through one of his facades. "When I found out Winchester had access to the Men of the Letters bunker, I could not ring that bastard up fast enough, the amount of knowledge here mate, there's nothing like it anywhere else," Constantine sighed as a puff of smoke blew from his lips. Loki quirked an eyebrow at the blonde man and snapped his fingers, effectively vanishing the cigarette and smoke causing Constantine to squawk with indignation. With a thin smile, Loki continued to amble along the aisles until he found a section on Norse lore. Snorting, Loki pulled out a book on deities flipping to the page supposedly about himself. Loki heard Dean and Jason enter, carrying what he assumed were trays of food. He turned to make his way back to the others when the word Jotunn caught his attention causing him to freeze.

Hands shaking with rage, Loki serenely walked back to the other men and promptly grabbed Dean by the throat. The book clattered to the floor, Loki's ears deaf to the snarls Dean and Jason were hurling at him. "How could you mortals know," Loki demanded, "I had no knowledge of it, how could you worthless beings possibly know?" Loki was frantic, his body shaking with uncontrollable fury. He felt arms wrap around his torso and hands grab at him where he held Dean, the man was slowly losing consciousness. Loki blinked and suddenly dropped Dean as he felt someone else's magic course through him, burning like fire. His own magic gathered in his palms, ready to strike at the attacking force only to realize the feeling subsided when he released Dean. Loki watched as the hunter rubbed his throat and sputtered to regain his breath, "how did you know?" Dean was looking up at Loki, angry and confused, "know what you psychopath?" Dean grunted as he climbed to his feet, shaking off Jason's arm on his shoulder. "Know that I was of Jotunn descent," Loki screamed as Constantine and Jason moved in between him and Dean.

Loki watched as Constantine's eyes lit up in understanding, "so that's why you and Asgard are at odds, daddy never told you but you found out anyway," the British man mused. "Do not speak of that which you don't understand," Loki seethed advancing on the three men. He watched as fire flickered over Constantine's palms and Jason levelled a gun at his head. Taking a deep breath, Loki relaxed back into the most unthreatening stance he could while still boiling with rage. "Answer me Dean, how can mortals know about this?" Loki calmly asked the hunter. Dean's brow furrowed in confusion before realization dawned, "Gabriel." The name came out as a croak as Dean rubbed a hand over his throat. Constantine snorted and slowly shook his head in exasperation while Jason's eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean Gabriel?" the vigilante asked before Loki could demand the same question. Loki looked back and forth between Dean and Constantine, fists clenched waiting for an explanation.

Dean sighed, grabbing a drink off one of the trays of food he had brought in. "You know Gabriel, the archangel," Dean commented with a dismissive wave of his hands. Loki gave the green eyed man a vicious glare inciting Dean to continue. Dean sighed, "Gabriel took the mantle of Loki when his brothers started fighting, this was before Lucifer was cast out, like a few millenia ago. Best way I can describe it is like a witness protection thing. We, me and Sam, came across him a few times, giving people their just deserts, before we found out who he really was. Now, as for the whole Jotunn thing, whatever that is, I have no idea, he's a freaking archangel, apparently they have infinite amount of knowledge, not that they help you by telling you any of it," Dean grumbled, "but I can tell you most of the Norse lore is based off of him. What true aspects he took from you, the real Loki, well only you probably know." Loki was taken aback, never had he thought something would have the gall to impersonate him, "and just where is this Gabriel now?" Loki wanted, no, needed to know. A being which could be both a trickster and an archangel would surely be beneficial to have access to. Loki looked back towards Dean, noticing the stiff hesitation before the man answered, "he's dead." Loki blinked in disbelief, surely such a powerful being could not be easily killed. "His brother, Lucifer, kind of ganked him a few years back, along with a few other pagan gods," Dean winced at his explanation. In the corner of his eye sight , Loki saw Constantine roll his eyes and light up another cigarette, "seems to be a recurring theme, brothers hating brothers," the exorcist smirked as Loki's head whipped around to glare at the man.

"Alright, that's enough," Jason snapped, "quite being petty, we aren't here for this. We need to find this gem, so if everyone is done with the history lesson let's get going." Loki growled, he was absolutely not finished with the topic of discussion, but seemingly outnumbered he acquiesced. Loki motioned for Jason to follow him to two seats facing each other, indicating for the other man to sit. Once seated, Loki raised his hands to the sides of Jason's face and spoke, "you must allow me into your mind. I give you my work I will only pry into the aspects of your resurrection and its association with the Soul Gem." Loki heard a snort come from behind him, "oh yeah, because the word of the God of Lies is so trustworthy," Dean rasped. Ignoring the man, Loki proceeded to let his magic flow out of him and into Jason, searching through the memories efficiently until the glow of the Soul Gem's power lit up the vigilante's mind. The memory that was surrounded by the glow was dark, unclear with hints of agony and anger. Loki delved up through the dirt of the grave site to see a dark city skyline and a shadowed figure crouched over the tombstone. The figure was slim, holding the glowing gem in a contraption capable of containing its power. The latch on the contraption released causing the gem to fall onto the grave and begin radiating power as the figure fled. The dirt fell away as Loki watched Jason climb out of his grave and the Soul Gem fall in replacement of the body.

Loki's magic flowed back into himself as he opened his eyes to a white faced Jason. The boy had a sickly sheen of sweat to him as Dean pushed a glass of whiskey into his hands. Taking a deep breath, Loki centered himself, "the Soul Gem is back at the grave site where Jason was buried," he informed the other two men. "Wait, so it's in Gotham," Dean supplied with a defeated exhale. "We're going to need Wade," Constantine absently noted as he took out his phone to leave the merc a message. Dean nodded in acceptance, "yeah, no way in hell I am going into Gotham without him, he better hurry his ass up and get back from whatever mission he's on." Loki inclined his head, turning back to Jason, "I apologize for bringing back memories you would wish unseen." Loki watched as the color slowly returned to Jason's face, "it needed to be done," was all that was replied. "It may take a few days for Wade to get back, until then we can stay here and get some rest," Dean commented after Constantine ended the call to Deadpool's voicemail. "Well then, if I am no longer needed," Loki began as he started to shimmer green and vanished. The remaining three men rolled their eyes as Dean bent down to retrieve the book on Norse lore tossing it on a table.


End file.
